Electronic atomization device, also called electronic cigarette, atomization tobacco with low temperature, is mainly used for reducing harm brought by smoking traditional cigarette. Its appearance and taste is similar to cigarette and it has more flavors than even normal cigarette do. It also can create a cloud, a taste and a feel that resembles cigarette. The electronic atomization device, which is composed of battery assembly and atomizer, is an imitative cigarette, and flavor components therein can be atomized into gas by atomization so that user can inhale it directly. The flavor components includes tobacco liquid, tobacco shred, tobacco powder, tobacco paste, fragrant slice, fragrant bar, liquid tobacco and so on.
Generally, electronic atomization device does not have a function of preventing being used by other people except the user itself, thus, it is easy to be used by some minors around the user, which brings an adverse effect on body and thought of the minors.
Some electronic atomization devices have a higher-cost authentication device to identify the identity of user, so as to prevent other people except the user itself from using the electronic atomization devices. The authentication device can be a password inputting unit or a fingerprint reader and also can be a device with function of face recognition, pupil recognition or voice recognition and so on. However, the biggest problem with such electronic atomization device is that it has high cost because of: so many components need to be mounted into the electronic atomization device which has not big size originally, and the size of electronic atomization device needs be controlled to be not too big, thus, both of the costs of components and installation cost are not low.
For the electronic atomization device, after being used for some time, its atomizer needs to be replaced with a new one, so as to prevent generation of the carbon deposition and hazardous substance. There are appeared more and more counterfeit atomizers on the market and it is difficult to distinguish the true one from the counterfeit ones for consumers. When consumer needs to change a atomizer but he/she buys a counterfeit one, it will not only damage the benefit of the consumer itself, but also have bad effect on brand reputation for the manufacturer of the atomizer.
In order to make the counterfeit atomizer cannot match the authentic battery, some manufacturers provide functions of recognition and match between the atomizer and battery. Some electronic cigarettes are provided with identification information stored in their atomizers and the identification information will be sent to the battery by the atomizer and then identification and match processing will be carried out directly by the battery. These electronic atomization devices have a problem that both of the atomizer and battery thereof have higher costs. Thus, it is disadvantageous for market promotion of the electronic atomization device.
If adding an authentication device into the electronic atomization device itself and achieving functions of recognition and match of atomizer in the electronic atomization device at the same time, it is hard to control the cost of the whole electronic atomization device, thus it is difficult to reduce its price and it will seriously influence market promotion of the electronic atomization devices.